


Discord and Rhyme

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Evil Brock Rumlow, Full Shift Werewolves, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pregnant Character, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unprotected Sex, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves, creature sex, mentions of fire death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are werewolves. They have feelings for each other, but are too busy pining to notice that they both feel the same way. Their inner wolves have had enough, but will that be sufficient to bring them together as humans?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	Discord and Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessRoseDraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRoseDraws/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Werewolf boys the night after the full moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538471) by JessRoseDraws. 

> So basically this wouldn’t exist without JessRoseDraws’ amazingly hot art! (NSFW!!!!)
> 
> Big thanks to babydollbucky and Myles for the beta, and Ria and Evie for the cheerleading you’re all awesome humans ❤️
> 
> Title from Duran Duran’s song “Hungry Like The Wolf”.

Another full moon, another transformation. 

Steve braced himself against the tree, his face contorted in agony as he began to shift. Around him, the other members of his wolfpack were shifting too. His pack was his family; even though he had no blood relations left, the pack had always been there for him. 

When the transformation was over, they gathered together, sniffing and grooming each other. One of the others—Natasha, maybe, or Tony—began to howl, and the rest followed. Steve too threw back his golden head and howled joyfully. He was with his pack on the first night of the full moon. Nothing could make him happier. 

Together, they began to run. The only space in the city which was big enough for the pack during the full moon was Central Park, and they raced through the night. Humans knew not to go into Central Park around the full moon, so they were alone. 

They were free. 

One of the other males, Bucky, found him, snapping playfully at his heels. Steve growled, and Bucky pounced, rolling them over and away from the rest of the pack. Bucky was a recent addition—he had moved away from his own wolfpack in Indiana to New York six weeks previous. He hadn’t said why, and no one had asked. It was his own business. 

They’d hung out quite a few times since Bucky had joined them. It could be difficult to find people with shared life experience when you were a werewolf, so the wolfpack all tended to seek each other out even when it wasn’t the full moon. In his human form, Bucky was one of the most handsome men that Steve had ever encountered. He and Steve went to the same gym—they’d worked out together a couple of times—and Steve knew exactly what kind of muscles Bucky had under the shirts he wore. His blue-gray eyes were piercing, his cheekbones and jawline—under his luscious beard—sharp, and his shoulder-length brown hair looked soft. Steve wanted to run his fingers through it. 

And that was half the problem. Steve was nursing a fairly huge crush on the newcomer. Every time he saw Bucky his heart beat double-time in his chest and his mouth went dry. He found himself stumbling over words in a way he hadn’t since he was a teenager. It was unbelievably embarrassing, although Bucky never seemed to notice. Sometimes Steve wondered if Bucky even liked him. He tended to be quite quiet when he was around Steve, although he was talkative enough with other members of the pack, like Natasha or Sam.

This was one of the reasons why Steve was slightly confused by Bucky’s current behavior. Bucky had Steve pinned, and was nuzzling his neck. Steve’s body began to react from the attention, and he growled again. Although Bucky had never shown any attraction to Steve in his human form, he knew that you couldn’t predict how the wolf would act once it took over. And the wolf _ did _take over. For all one was conscious of everything the wolf did, the human part of the mind certainly wasn’t in the driver's seat. When the wolf was in control, all bets were off. 

The rest of the pack were out of sight. Bucky’s white fur seemed to glow in the moonlight as he stood above Steve. Glancing down, Steve noticed that Bucky was in a similar state to him, and the wolf in him made a snap decision. 

He licked Bucky’s nose softly. 

Bucky threw back his head and howled, and his howl seemed to have a note of triumph in it. Steve rolled out from under Bucky’s paws and turned, snarling. Bucky growled, pouncing again, but Steve anticipated him this time, dodging and running. 

The chase was on. 

Steve could sense Bucky close behind him, could hear his teeth snapping at Steve’s tail, and Steve put on a burst of speed, running behind a bush and diving inside before Bucky could see him. As Bucky rounded the corner, skidding to a halt when he realized that Steve had disappeared, Steve leapt out of the bush at him. They tumbled for a while, but although Steve was stronger, Bucky was wily, and he soon had the upper hand. Steve whined as Bucky mounted him, biting gently at the nape of Steve’s neck. Immobilized, Steve could only stand there in anticipation as Bucky entered him. He could feel every inch of Bucky’s penis as he thrust inside Steve, slowly opening him up. 

As soon as Bucky was fully inside, Steve felt his penis swell and knot. Despite his penis being locked inside Steve, Bucky continued to frantically hump him, biting down hard enough on the scruff of Steve’s neck to draw blood. Steve growled, and Bucky growled back a warning. 

The stimulation of having Bucky inside him was making Steve’s own penis harder, and as he felt Bucky come inside him the wolf in him let go with a yelp, coming in spurts over the ground below him. 

Bucky let go of his scruff and licked the spot roughly. His penis back to its normal size, he pulled out of Steve, then began licking his hole where Steve could feel Bucky’s come leaking out. He whined softly, and Bucky walked around to face him, nuzzling his muzzle. Steve’s wolf nuzzled back shyly, then turned and began to run. Bucky, the wolf in Steve knew, would want to chase him. 

Just before sunrise, Bucky caught him again. This time was even rougher, and as the golden rising sun hit them and Bucky’s human cock hit Steve’s prostate, they both came with a cry. Blood was dripping from Bucky’s mouth onto Steve’s shoulder, the back of Steve’s neck hurt where he’d been bitten, and his ass was raw. 

Steve had never felt better or more awkward. 

Bucky pulled out carefully, but Steve still hissed through his teeth at the friction. 

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled. 

“It’s okay.” Steve tried to smile. He was almost certain it came out more like a grimace. “The wolf wants what it wants, right?”

Bucky cleared his throat and nodded, not meeting Steve’s eyes. 

“We should probably find our clothes.”

“Yeah.” Steve tried not to let himself sound as disappointed as he felt. He wasn’t sure what he had thought. But it was as he’d said—the wolf made its own decisions. 

They found their clothes where they had left them, and dressed quickly, not looking at each other. Then they went their separate ways without another word, and Steve sighed. So much for that. 

***

Bucky walked quickly through the crowded streets to the subway, head down and cursing himself under his breath. Or, not so much himself, but his wolf. He and Steve had been getting along fine, and Bucky had been trying to work up the courage to ask Steve out on a proper date… 

Well that was blown to hell. 

The wolf had taken what it wanted, and screwed everything up. Steve had obviously tried to be philosophical about it, but he clearly wasn’t trying to encourage Bucky. 

_ The wolf wants what it wants. _Indeed. And Steve’s wolf had been receptive, but he apparently wasn’t. 

Damn it to hell and back. 

By the time Bucky arrived home to his apartment he was in a worse mood than ever. What a fucking mess. Sighing, he undressed and flopped onto his bed, cocooning himself in the blankets in an attempt to soothe his temper. But he couldn’t stop picturing Steve’s grimace as he had lied to Bucky about what had happened being okay long enough to settle. 

He picked up his phone and checked his messages. 

_ What happened to you and Steve last night? ;) _

Natasha knew about Bucky’s crush. He should tell her the truth, ask her advice, but the wound was still too raw. At least she had never asked why he’d left his pack in Indiana. The thought of having to explain what had happened, how it had all been his fault, was too much. He wondered suddenly how his family were doing; if they were missing him as much as he missed them, or if they wondered where and why he’d gone. He’d hated the fact he’d basically had to disappear, but he couldn’t bear to face them if they knew the truth. 

The bite scar on his left arm ached, although it had healed over weeks ago. A permanent reminder of what had happened. Of his past. 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, but all he could see were flames, and he quickly opened them again. Although sometimes he scolded himself for dwelling on the past, on things that couldn’t be changed, more often he felt that he _ should _ remember. That he shouldn’t forget what he had been responsible for. 

He rolled over, casting his mind back to that morning and the noises Steve had made when he came as a human. Bucky’s cock began to fill, and he groaned. Slicking his hand with lube, he reached down and took himself in hand. There was no finesse to it; he didn’t want a long, slow jerk off session. He just wanted to come so he could get some sleep. 

He brought to mind the feel of Steve’s ass squeezing his cock, the flush of his skin, the taste of Steve’s blood in his mouth… He gave a low cry as his orgasm overtook him suddenly, and then sighed. Cleaning himself off with a tissue, he snuggled back down under the blankets and finally fell into a deep sleep. 

When Bucky woke, it was two hours to sunset. That was how you counted time at the full moon when you were a werewolf—sundown and the moon were all that mattered. He showered and dressed, before eating as large a meal as he could stomach. Doing so helped calm the wolf after transformation, in order to ensure that it didn’t go on the hunt for other food. When he was done, he checked his watch and frowned. He knew he should be getting back to Central Park soon, but he really didn’t want to face Steve again yet. Yet there was nothing for it. He had to go. 

When he arrived, Steve was over talking to Tony and Pepper. They were married, and their wolves were a bonded pair. Pepper was six months pregnant, and the whole wolfpack was excited about the prospect of a cub joining them. 

Bucky affected a casual demeanor he did not feel and sauntered over to Natasha and Sam. They weren’t married—at least, not yet—but they’d been together for over two years. They never minded Bucky hanging out with them, though. 

“Where have you been all day?” Natasha asked, tone accusatory. “You never answered my message.”

Bucky shrugged. “Sorry. Went straight to bed when I got in and didn’t check my phone until I woke up,” he lied. 

“Hmm.” Natasha obviously didn’t believe him, but she also didn’t call him on it. Glancing at the sky, she grinned. “Come on, boys. Time to strip for the moon.”

There was no modesty or shame among the pack. They saw each other naked regularly, although nobody deliberately looked at their packmates unless they were a couple. Bucky folded his clothes carefully and put them in the waterproof bag in his backpack. Naked, he sat on the ground, waiting. 

Moonrise never got easier, the pain of transformation still as sharp as it had always been. Bucky lay on the grass, curled up, as his bones reshaped themselves and he became his wolf. 

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Bucky rolled onto his feet and wagged his tail, as Natasha and Sam crowded round him to sniff him. He spotted Steve’s golden fur beside a nearby tree and his wolf immediately took notice. 

_ Not again _, the human part of Bucky groaned internally, but his wolf was not disposed to listen to him, only to take what it wanted. He bounded over to Steve as the others gathered together, nosing the other wolf away from the pack and behind some trees and bushes out of sight. 

Steve was looking at him, head tilted curiously, and Bucky approached him, sniffing his fur, then round under his tail. Steve’s ass and balls smelled musky, and so good that Bucky’s penis began to extend from its sheath. He moved round, pushing his head under Steve’s stomach and lapping gently at his penis, which had also begun to extend. Steve growled a warning, but Bucky’s wolf ignored him, enjoying the taste of him too much. 

Steve whirled around suddenly, snapping at Bucky aggressively. Bucky snapped back, growling, and Steve stepped backwards, wagging his tail, before running. Bucky howled joyfully and gave chase, knowing for sure that when he caught Steve that mating would be welcomed by his wolf. 

It took longer to catch Steve that night. Clearly he had learned something from the night before, and the longer the chase went on the more excited Bucky’s wolf became. Finally, he caught Steve—or rather, he was sure, Steve let Bucky catch him. Bucky mounted Steve with a low howl, penis pushing inside the tight heat of Steve’s ass. As his penis swelled inside Steve he kept humping him, excitement rising with every movement. Steve was whining softly below him, and then suddenly the scent of spunk filled the air as Steve came. Bucky howled in pleasure and humped harder until he too came. It took a few moments for his penis to unknot, then he pulled out, and he and Steve nuzzled and groomed each other for a while in the afterglow. 

They curled up together on the ground and slept for a few hours, but as soon as they were awake again Steve rolled onto his back invitingly, his penis poking out from its sheath. Bucky crouched down playfully, and Steve jumped up and ran with a howl. 

Bucky had just pushed inside Steve again when the morning sun reached them, changing them back to humans. He was about to pull out when Steve reached back, grabbing Bucky’s hip. 

“No… fuck… keep going…” Steve groaned, and Bucky’s eyes widened but he did what he was told, spitting on his cock as he pulled out to try and ease the friction. Their fucking was as rough and animalistic as it had been as wolves, and when Bucky spat on his hand then reached round to roughly stroke Steve’s cock, Steve came with a howl that was reminiscent of his wolf. The pulsing of Steve’s muscles around him meant that Bucky only lasted mere seconds longer before coming hard himself, biting back a moan that threatened to form itself into Steve’s name. 

He pulled out as carefully as he could, but Steve still hissed and he looked down, concerned. Steve’s hole was swollen red, come leaking out, and Bucky frowned. 

“You should probably put something on that,” he said, tone coming out brisker than he’d intended. 

“Yeah.” Steve got up, walking back towards the clearing where they’d left their clothes without a backwards glance, and Bucky bit back a sigh. His wolf was fucking everything up by doing this. He’d though maybe because Steve hadn’t wanted him to stop that it had meant something, but sometimes it was hard to shake the wolf after transforming back into human form. That was probably it. 

By the time he had dressed Steve was gone, but as Bucky traipsed to the subway station, Natasha stepped out from behind a tree and fell into step beside him. 

“So. You and Steve, huh?”

“Don’t.” Bucky shook his head. “It’s just his wolf. It’s not like his human form has feelings for me.”

“Oh, come on, Bucky.” Natasha’s tone and expression were scornful. “You don’t really believe that the human and wolf inside you are so far removed, do you? That’s a myth. Same as turning people by biting them. The wolf and human in you are the same entity. The same wants, needs. The same drives.”

“What about the need to hunt as a wolf?” Bucky asked, annoyed. “The fact that we’d just as likely kill a human that crossed our path during the full moon? That’s not a myth.”

“And when was the last time that happened? If you’re hungry, you eat what’s available. We make sure we’re not hungry before we transform.”

“Not my point. The wolf is potentially a killer. I’m not.” The remembered smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils suddenly, and he nearly gagged. Natasha looked at him curiously, but he shook his head. “The wolf _ would _ kill a human deliberately. I wouldn’t.”

“Okay, granted,” Natasha said, conceding the point. “But when it comes to basic wants and needs? Your wolf sees Steve as a mate because _ you _ want him. Steve is probably the same.”

“Then why hasn’t he said something? Why did he avoid me this morning?”

Natasha leveled her gaze at him. “What did you do last time?” When Bucky wouldn’t meet her eyes, she snorted. “Exactly. You acted all awkward and probably ran away last time, giving Steve the impression that _ you _ didn’t want _ him _. What else is he supposed to do? Wait around and beg for your attention? He probably thinks he’s doing you a favor.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” Bucky confessed, scratching idly at his left arm over his bite scar. 

“Fuck him again tonight then tell him how you feel when you turn back human. Ask him out for breakfast. Anything.” Natasha punched Bucky’s right arm hard enough to make him yelp. “Just stop being a coward.”

Without giving him a chance to reply, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Bucky standing at the entrance to Central Park, his head spinning. 

***

Steve lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He’d managed to get a few hours of sleep, but his ass ached and there was a hollow feeling in his chest. What if he had given too much away to Bucky by asking him to keep going even though they’d transformed back? Bucky _ had _ responded—but then he’d been balls deep in Steve at that point. And Steve had been so very willing. 

His ass really ached though. Being fucked raw two nights running wasn’t exactly ideal, whichever way you looked at it. He’d put a decent amount of skin healing cream on before sleeping, so it wasn’t as sore as it had been, but still. He wondered if it would be worthwhile to lube his ass before heading down for the last night of the full moon. 

Steve dismissed the idea as ridiculous, but then if it helped… He sighed. He’d see how he felt before he left. In some ways he didn’t want Bucky to get the wrong—or rather the right—idea about what Steve wanted. But on the other hand, maybe if Bucky knew how Steve felt…

No. There was no point wishing. Bucky had made it perfectly clear that when he was in human form he had no feelings for Steve at all. 

Steve squirmed as he tried to get comfortable. Every movement pulled at the skin around his poor, abused hole. Fuck it. He’d lube himself up before he went out if only to make sitting down more comfortable tomorrow when he got home. 

And so, half an hour before he was due to leave, Steve lay naked on his bed, toying with his asshole with a lube-slicked finger. He hissed as he pressed it inside—the skin was still tender—but he poured more lube onto his hand and went back to it. 

By the time he had three fingers inside he was panting, cock rock hard and leaking. He squeezed some lube onto his cock, wincing at the cold against his heated skin, then began to stroke himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers. He thought about Bucky, about having his huge cock inside—and fuck, he was huge—and about the way Bucky had stroked him to completion that morning as they fucked. Bucky’s hand had been rough and calloused, causing friction despite the spit coating it, and it had felt so fucking good. Steve worked the head of his cock, spreading the precome around and mixing it in with the lube, and all too quickly he could feel his orgasm building. 

He twisted his fingers inside as he twisted his fist under the head of his cock, and pleasure crashed over him as he came hard, milking every drop of come until he was just this side of too sensitive. He dropped his head back on the pillow, panting. Hopefully if—when—Bucky fucked him that night, the lube would ease the way. 

***

It did. Bucky broke them off from the rest of the pack almost straight after transformation, and they spent the entire night chasing and fucking. In addition to the lube, the more times Bucky came in his ass the slicker he was inside. By the time the sun broke over the horizon he didn’t need anything else to ease the way as Bucky moved inside him. 

“Should I stop?” Bucky murmured, and Steve shook his head. 

“No, please… ah, _ fuck _, don’t you dare stop, Bucky…”

Bucky grabbed his hair, which was just long enough for him to get purchase, and fucked Steve hard and fast. Steve couldn’t help the noises he was making—little gasps and whimpermoans that escaped his lips heedlessly. He wanted it to last forever, holding out for as long as he could, but the sun was starting to climb and humans would soon be venturing back into Central Park. Besides, his balls were starting to ache with the need to come, so he gave in and leaned on his left arm, spitting on his right hand and snaking it underneath him to stroke himself. 

“Fuck, yeah, Steve,” Bucky moaned. “Touch yourself, wanna see you come.” 

The pace he was setting was almost brutal, and Steve bit his lip as his pleasure built. Bucky shifted slightly and his cock began pounding against Steve’s prostate, making him cry out, cock pulsing as he came hard. 

“Oh fuck, _ Steve _…”

Bucky’s hand tightened painfully in Steve’s hair as he thrust deep inside, riding out his orgasm in short, sharp movements. Steve closed his eyes, pretending for a moment that Bucky the human wanted him as much as the wolf did. 

But then Bucky was pulling out, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I, uh…”

“It’s fine,” Steve said quickly. “It’s fine.”

He glanced at Bucky, who was frowning. “Yeah, okay,” Bucky said heavily, and stood. “I guess I’ll see you next month, then.”

Steve’s heart sank as Bucky walked away. Fuck. 

***

Bucky dressed quickly and escaped the park, walking as fast as he could to the subway. Steve obviously didn’t feel the same way. Bucky had been planning on asking him to breakfast, but when Steve had shot him down without even hearing him out it had been obvious to Bucky that he’d just wanted… well. Nothing. 

Steve’s voice, begging him not to stop, echoed in his mind. For a moment it had sounded like… But he was fooling himself. If Bucky was anything to Steve, it was a quick fuck to get rid of the excess energy left after transformation. He might as well resign himself to that. 

As soon as he was home, he messaged Natasha. 

_ No go. You were wrong about him. _

Curling up under the covers, he ignored the pinging of his phone and shut his eyes, willing sleep to come. 

***

It was strange, not hanging out alone with Steve any more. They were approaching the next full moon, and for the entire month Bucky had only seen Steve when they met as a group. Natasha had been frustrated with him, and Bucky could see her trying to throw them together. But although Steve was pleasant and friendly, he was no more than that. 

He hoped that his wolf had got the message, but no such luck. The first night of the full moon, his wolf chased Steve down the entire night, and every time he caught him they fucked. It wasn’t as rough as before, somehow, though. Rather than a race to completion, it was more gentle, and lasted longer. Bucky didn’t even bite Steve’s nape during their coupling, instead nuzzling and licking the soft fur of his neck. Afterwards, their wolves licked each other’s faces gently, wrapping their tails around each other. 

When dawn broke, Bucky continued to fuck Steve slowly, gently; he felt as though he was making love to Steve rather than just an animalistic fuck. Steve’s body responded—a flush stained his cheeks, disappearing under his thick beard, and he reached back, grasping Bucky’s hip and squeezing on every thrust. 

Bucky couldn’t help himself. He licked and sucked on Steve’s shoulder, determined that Steve would bear a mark to remind him. When Steve came, Bucky’s hand around his cock, Bucky licked his hand clean, making Steve huff out a laugh. 

“Come on, Bucky. Come for me, I know you want to…”

Bucky couldn’t refuse Steve anything. Groaning loudly, he came hard, shuddering through the aftershocks. 

This time, when he pulled out and stood, he held out his hand to Steve. Steve took it, allowing himself to be helped up, and they walked together in silence back to the clearing where they’d left their clothes. As he left for home, Bucky was filled with a hope he’d never dared allow himself to feel before. Maybe…

The following night was the same. Even his wolf wanted to be gentle, and at sunrise he sat back, pulling Steve up onto his lap as they fucked. He sucked kisses up Steve’s neck to his ear, and Steve turned his head, capturing Bucky’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Bucky’s heart thumped double time at the feel of Steve’s lips on his, and he kissed back, angling Steve’s head so the kiss turned heated. 

Bucky rolled his hips, and Steve broke the kiss, gasping. 

“Oh fuck, Bucky, yes, right there!”

Bucky nuzzled behind Steve’s ear as he thrust harder. “You like that, Steve? You like having my dick inside of you?”

“Yes, fuck, love that big cock inside me,” Steve whined. “Please don’t stop, fuck, need you!”

Bucky’s heart stuttered in his chest. “Say that again,” he growled. 

“Need you, want you, love you, Bucky _ please _!”

Bucky wanted to howl with joy. Instead, he dragged Steve back into a kiss, reaching around to stroke his cock as they fucked—_ made love _—on the dew-damp grass. 

“Come on, Steve, baby,” he murmured. “Come for me. Wanna see you.”

Steve cried out, ass muscles pulsing around Bucky’s cock as he came hard over Bucky’s hand. Bucky bit down gently on Steve’s shoulder as pleasure coursed through him and he came deep inside of Steve. 

Steve was blushing, and as soon as Bucky had pulled out of him he stood. 

“Uh,” he began awkwardly, but Bucky wasn’t about to let him take it back. He stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him into a kiss. 

“I love you too,” he murmured against Steve’s lips, and Steve gasped. 

“What? But I thought…”

Bucky laughed. “So did I. When you said that the wolf wants what it wants, I thought you were talking about yourself.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I was trying to give you an out.”

“In other words, we’re both idiots.” He grinned at Steve, who grinned back. “God, I can’t believe it.”

“Me either.” Steve kissed him again, before sighing. “Come on, we’d better get dressed. Then, I don’t know, breakfast at Gino’s?”

Bucky smirked. “How about breakfast in bed at mine?”

“Yeah.” They kissed again, seemingly unable to stop now they had started. “Let’s go.”

As they sat on the subway together, Bucky plucked a leaf out of Steve’s hair, laughing. At their stop, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and led him to his apartment. Steve looked around, mouth open. 

“Wait, you live _ here _?”

“Yeah?” Bucky replied, confused, as he unlocked the outer door. 

“I live just around the corner,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“Oh.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Fuck, we’ve both been pretty stupid, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, but…” Steve pulled him into a kiss. “At least we’re here now.”

“Yeah.” Bucky unlocked his door and led Steve inside. 

***

Bucky made them toast and eggs, and they took their plates through to the bedroom, climbing under the blankets and snuggling together as they ate. When they were finished, Bucky took their dishes back to the kitchen before getting back in bed beside Steve. Steve immediately laid his head on Bucky’s chest, cuddling into his side, and Bucky kissed the top of his head. 

“Hmm,” Steve hummed softly, placing a kiss on Bucky’s chest, and Bucky smiled, closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off into sleep. 

When he woke, Steve was lying beside him, already awake. 

“You watching me sleep?” Bucky joked. 

Steve grinned. “Yeah. You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping.”

“Creeper.”

Steve stuck his tongue out at Bucky and Bucky laughed, dragging Steve in for a kiss regardless of morning breath. 

When they finally broke apart, Steve stretched, and Bucky watched the interplay of his defined muscles admiringly. Steve dropped his arms and raised his eyebrows. 

“See something you like?” he asked. 

Bucky’s response was to slide under the covers, shifting over until he reached Steve’s cock, which had already begun to swell. He nuzzled at the wiry hair around the base, inhaling Steve’s scent, making his mouth water. 

Steve pushed the blankets down to Bucky’s shoulders, and Bucky smirked up at Steve before sucking kisses up the shaft. Steve whined low in his throat, right hand coming down to tangle in Bucky’s long hair. 

“God… Bucky… please,” he groaned. 

Bucky took pity on him and took the head into his mouth, jerking the base as he sucked. Steve’s grip on Bucky’s hair tightened almost painfully and Bucky hummed a warning. 

“Sorry, fuck, sorry,” Steve panted, thighs trembling beneath Bucky’s hands. “Your mouth just feels really fucking good.”

Bucky grinned around his mouthful and continued to work Steve’s cock. Saliva dribbled down from his lips, easing the way for his fist, and Steve whined. 

“God, Bucky, not gonna last, fuck, you’re gonna make me come so hard…”

Bucky moaned encouragingly, pressing his lips hard under the head of Steve’s cock as he sucked, and suddenly his mouth was filled with bitter, salty spurts as Steve came, crying out Bucky’s name. 

He swallowed every drop quickly, then slid up the bed. Steve captured his lips in a deep kiss, licking inside Bucky’s mouth as though to taste every last bit of himself. 

“What do you want?” Steve asked, and Bucky groaned. 

“Want your hand on me, fuck, please?”

Steve kissed him again. “Lube?”

“In the drawer,” Bucky replied, lying back on the bed next to him. 

Steve squeezed lube onto his palm, rubbing it between his hands to warm it, before grasping Bucky’s cock and stroking firmly. They kissed as Steve worked his cock, pausing occasionally to smear the leaking precome around the head. Bucky gasped and whimpered into the kiss as Steve stroked him with perfect pressure, his pleasure building higher and higher. 

Just as he was getting close, Steve drew back, smirking. Bucky blinked. 

“What…?” he asked hazily. 

Steve shrugged. “Just don’t want this to be over too quickly,” he said, mischief written all over his face. 

Bucky growled, narrowing his eyes, and grabbed Steve’s hand, placing it back on his cock. Steve swallowed hard and nodded in reaction to Bucky’s show of dominance, and Bucky smiled wickedly. “Good boy, Steve.”

There was no more playing around. Steve went back to stroking Bucky with intent, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Bucky would have laughed at how cute it was if he hadn’t been so turned on that he could barely form thoughts. 

He was getting close again, his balls aching, and he moaned. “Fuck, Steve, don’t stop, you’re gonna make me come so hard, baby, fuck, oh god, coming, _ Steve _!” he cried out as his cock pulsed, coming over his stomach and Steve’s hand. 

Steve kept stroking until Bucky twitched away, sensitive, then ran his finger through the streaks of spunk on Bucky’s stomach, locking eyes with Bucky as he licked it clean. 

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, voice low. “You taste so fucking good.”

Bucky pounced, pinning Steve to the bed and ravaging his mouth. Steve laughed against him, kissing back with equal fervor. 

***

When Bucky’s alarm went off, signaling that it was time to get ready to go to the park, Steve sighed. 

“What’s up?” Bucky asked, stretching his arms up. Steve noticed that his left arm had a healed bite mark on it, but didn’t ask. Their relationship was too new to be asking potentially probing questions. 

“I guess I’d rather just stay here with you tonight than run with the pack,” Steve replied, shrugging. 

“We’re not staying here and wrecking my apartment,” Bucky retorted with a laugh. “Come on. My wolf is nearing the surface already and he… wants… you,” he finished, punctuating each word with a nip to Steve’s lips. 

“In that case, you should definitely lube up my ass now to make it easier.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I knew you must be doing that recently! You really are so eager to get fucked, aren’t you?”

Steve blushed, ducking his head. “It just seemed like a good idea.”

Bucky kissed him deeply, reaching for the lube. “And it is. But don’t think I’m gonna let you come yet. Gonna finger you open, but you’ll have to wait for later to come.”

“Okay,” Steve said, swallowing hard. 

Bucky was as good as his word. He fingered Steve until his cock was hard and leaking, practically begging for Bucky’s attention, but Bucky ignored it, instead nuzzling and rubbing his bearded chin against Steve’s inner thighs. 

When Steve couldn’t take it anymore, Bucky drew his fingers out Steve’s ass and slapped his thigh. “Okay. We gotta get dressed and head out.”

Steve groaned, but did as he was told. By the time they reached Central Park, his erection had thankfully subsided. Bucky led him by the hand to the clearing, and when he saw the others grinning at them he couldn’t help his blush. Natasha and Sam came over to them, and Natasha punched Bucky on the arm, hissing something that sounded like, “See?” in his ear. Whatever it was, it made Bucky flush pink, much to Steve’s delight. 

They all stripped, packing their clothes away, and as the moon rose Steve welcomed the change, and the chance his wolf had given him. 

He and Bucky ran with the pack for a while that night, for the first time since they had begun their courtship, for lack of a better word. But after a while Bucky nosed him away to a secluded clearing and mounted him, making Steve want to howl for joy. 

Afterwards, they found the pack again, and spent the rest of the night playing and chasing with the others. The burning need to mate in wolf form seemed to have abated; Steve assumed that this was because they had now worked things out as humans. 

And when sunrise broke over the horizon, they were curled up together, dozing in the clearing near their clothing. They didn’t need to say a word as they dressed, making their way as if by agreement to Bucky’s apartment, where they fell into bed together and slept more deeply than Steve had slept in many moons. 

***

Two weeks later, things with Bucky were going better than Steve had any right to expect. When they weren’t at work they were together, sharing their time between each of their apartments. The sex continued to be amazing as they explored each other’s bodies, and what made the other person tick. As a human, Steve topped as much as Bucky, even though it seemed that his wolf preferred to have Bucky inside of him. They’d made love that way just that morning—Bucky on his back with Steve buried balls deep inside of him, watching Bucky fall apart beneath him. 

As they ate dinner at Bucky’s that night—Steve had expressed a craving for Thai food, so they’d ordered in—Steve knew he was wearing a goofy smile as he watched Bucky eat, but he couldn’t help it. Bucky saw him looking and his gaze turned questioning. 

Steve shook his head. “Just thinking,” he said. 

Bucky’s expression softened. “Dork,” he said, laughing, but his tone was fond. “So since tomorrow is Saturday, and neither of us have to work, did you wanna go out somewhere?”

“Sure!” Steve replied. “Sounds fun. It can be our first proper date,” he added, grinning. 

“Why, Steve Rogers, are you asking me out?” Bucky joked, fluttering his eyelashes and clutching his chest. “I do declare, you’ll make me blush!”

Steve threw a scrunched up napkin at Bucky’s face. “Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s just cause I’m such a catch, you know?”

“You really are,” Bucky said softly, and Steve blushed. 

They were nearly finished when there was a loud, sharp knock on Bucky’s door. Bucky frowned, but got up to answer it. Steve heard the door open, then Bucky’s gasp. 

“Bucky!” cried a woman’s voice, then Steve heard the unmistakable sound of a hard slap. He bounded to his feet and dashed into the hallway to see Bucky standing holding his cheek while a young woman stood in the doorway, hands on hips and anger written all over both face and posture. 

“Bucky?” he said quietly, and Bucky turned to Steve, clearing his throat. 

“Uh, Steve, this is… Meet my sister, Becca.”

Becca barely spared Steve a glance, her laser sharp gaze focusing on Bucky’s face. “What the hell, James Buchanan Barnes?” she said, tone low and deadly. “Do you know how worried and scared mom and dad have been since you disappeared? How worried and scared we all were? Brock said that he hadn’t seen you since the fire—they found Mark’s body but no trace of you and we didn’t know if you were dead or alive or—”

She broke off and threw her hands in the air. Bucky’s posture had gone increasingly tense as his sister had spoken, and Steve suddenly realized that Bucky was shaking. He strode forward, putting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky started before stilling beneath his touch. 

“You’d better come in,” Bucky said dully, stepping to one side. Becca narrowed her eyes and strode past them both, marching into the living room as if she owned the place. Bucky scrubbed his hand over his face, and Steve squeezed his shoulder. 

“Do you… should I go?” Steve asked quietly, and Bucky nodded, looking at Steve with a hollow gaze. 

“Maybe that’s a good idea. I’ll message you later?”

“Okay.” Steve slipped into his sneakers, grabbing his jacket before heading out into the warm September night air. He hadn’t wanted to leave Bucky so obviously upset, but he had the feeling that this was something Bucky wouldn’t want him involved in. At least, not yet. Sighing, he headed down the street back to his own apartment. 

***

“Well?”

Becca was glaring at Bucky like he owed her an explanation. Maybe he did. But how could he possibly tell her the truth?

“I…” He took a deep breath, and suddenly something Becca had said registered, and he frowned. “Wait, Brock said he hadn’t seen me?”

“Yes! We were all so worried—”

Bucky shook his head. “But Becca, I saw Brock straight after the fire. Why would he tell you he hadn’t…” Unless Brock had been trying to cover for him. His words that night came back to Bucky: _ No one can know what you did. You have to run, get away—anywhere that isn’t here. What would your family say if they knew—what would the pack say? It doesn’t matter that you didn’t mean to. It’s your fault he’s dead. That’s all they’ll see. You know what the penalty is for killing one of our own. You need to get out, go as far away as you can. _

“What?” Becca’s expression had turned to confusion. “That’s not possible. He said he’d seen you go into Mark’s apartment, but when he went back that the fire was already out of control and no one was getting out.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bucky said quickly. “I didn’t… It’s all in the past anyway. Sometimes things happen and you just have to move on.”

“By running away?” Becca spat. “By leaving your family not knowing whether you were dead or alive?”

“I couldn’t stay!” Bucky burst out, then took a deep breath, staring at the faint coffee stain on the carpet at his feet. “I just couldn’t.”

“Well, you’re coming home with me right now.”

“No!” Bucky cried, loud enough that Becca started. “No,” he said again in as normal a voice as he could manage. “I can’t. I can’t face everyone.”

“Why not?” Becca asked softly. “Bucky, what aren’t you telling me?”

Bucky opened his mouth, but no sound would come out. Panicked, he grabbed his keys and phone from the coffee table and dashed for the door, ignoring Becca calling his name. He ran out into the street, heedless of the fact he was wearing only socks on his feet, and dashed down the block to Steve’s. 

When Steve opened the door, he took one look at Bucky and dragged him inside, pushing him down on the sofa and going into the kitchen. He came back with a steaming cup of coffee, which he pushed into Bucky’s hands. 

Bucky took a sip and would have smiled if he could have at that moment. It was exactly how he liked it. 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky took a deep breath. 

“There’s… there’s something you don’t know about me,” he whispered. “I killed someone.”

***

Steve stared at Bucky, unable to believe what he had just heard. 

“What?” he asked weakly. “You mean as the wolf?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. When I was human. He was my best friend, and I killed him.”

“Did you… was it on purpose?” Steve asked hesitantly, and Bucky’s eyes widened. 

“No! Of course not, it was an accident!”

Steve nodded, and shifted over to sit beside Bucky on the sofa. “Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

Bucky took a deep breath. “Mark had been my best friend since we were kids. Our families ran in the same pack, and we were always round at each other’s houses. We were pretty much inseparable. But a few months ago…” Bucky paused, and when he began again his voice was unsteady. “A few months ago a group of us from the pack had been out. I didn’t want to go all the way back to mine so I crashed at Mark’s apartment. Around one a.m. I woke up to the smell of smoke. The building was on fire. I tried to get Mark out of his bedroom, which was already on fire, but in the stress of the moment he’d turned into his wolf.”

“I… I didn’t know that could happen,” Steve said, and Bucky shrugged. 

“Nor did I. Anyway, I tried to pull him out, but he bit my arm pretty bad. I didn’t give up, though, and I managed to get him out into the living room when…” Bucky began to shake, and Steve put an arm around his shoulders. “The fire department arrived and broke down the door. Mark ran back into his bedroom before I could stop him. The firemen grabbed me and dragged me out, and as one of them went towards the bedroom the door went up in flames. He couldn’t get in to save Mark. I tried to get back in but one of them threw me over his shoulder and carried me out. I swear I tried to get back in to save him…” Bucky broke off, sobbing, and Steve pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Bucky… none of this was your fault. You didn’t kill him. The fire killed him. It was an accident.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bucky wiped furiously at his streaming eyes. “I should have been faster. If I’d managed to get to him in time—if I’d managed to stop him from running back, away from the firemen—he could have been saved. It was my fault.”

“Jesus,” Steve muttered under his breath, shock coursing through him. Bucky had been carrying around so much guilt for months, all for something that wasn’t even his fault. “Bucky, you did everything you could. No one could blame you for this.”

“Brock did,” Bucky said between sniffs. “Brock was in our pack—he was outside when I got out. He said that the rest of the pack would agree with him—that I had as good as killed Mark. He’s the one who told me to run.”

Steve felt his anger mounting, but bit it back. Bucky didn’t need that right now. “I swear to you, Bucky, they would see things the same as me. This Brock guy must have misunderstood the situation because nothing you’ve told me points to any of this being remotely your fault. You literally went above and beyond to try and save your friend. I swear to you, your pack back there would see it exactly the same way.”

Bucky blinked, staring at Steve as if seeing him for the first time. “You—you mean that?”

“Yes. I swear to you.” He reached up and wiped Bucky’s tears on his sleeve. “Now. Call your sister and ask her to come over here. You need to tell her the full story.”

Bucky nodded and took out his phone. 

***

Bucky sat on Steve’s sofa, hands clasped tightly in front of him as he waited for his sister to arrive. He had never been more nervous in his life; it was as though he was about to face judgment. 

The door buzzer sounded, and Bucky jumped, nerves frazzled. Steve squeezed his knee, then got up to let Becca in. A few minutes later he heard the door open, and Becca rushed through to the living room ahead of Steve, worry written all over her face. 

“Bucky, what the hell?” she began, but Steve cleared his throat. 

“There’s something that Bucky needs to tell you,” he said quietly. “He’s been living with this for months, and I’m going to need you to listen to the whole story before you make any judgments.”

Becca’s eyes narrowed. “And just who the hell are you, exactly?”

“He’s my boyfriend, Becca,” Bucky said, tone irritated. “And this is his apartment, so you play nice or I’ll have him throw you out.”

Becca looked like she was about to argue, then she took a deep breath. “Okay. So what’s going on?”

Bucky cleared his throat before beginning his story. A few times Becca went to interrupt, but Steve growled at her and she subsided. When he finished, he was surprised to find his eyes dry. It was as though he couldn’t cry about it anymore; he was resigned to his fate. 

He waited for Becca to speak. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then glared. 

“Bucky. What the fuck. Of course we wouldn’t have blamed you for what happened! Why would Brock tell you we would? Unless…” Her expression turned stormy. “Bucky, when you… disappeared, Brock got the promotion you’d been promised at the university. You don’t think…?”

“But… Brock was my friend,” Bucky said weakly. “He was a packmate. Why would he do that just to get a promotion?”

Becca shrugged. “He’s always been jealous of you. Ever since we were kids he’s wanted what you had. Remember when he stole your girlfriend in the eighth grade, then dumped her two weeks later?”

“But I don’t understand how he could have ruined my life like that—made me leave my friends and family without a word.” Steve tensed next to him, but Bucky barely noticed. “And that night… did he just see the opportunity and take it?”

Becca leaned forward, taking Bucky’s hands in hers. “Bucky, the result of the investigation into the fire was arson. I think maybe Brock set the fire to try and kill you, and when that didn’t work he got rid of you another way.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Bucky scoffed. “Brock isn’t evil. Is he?”

“Jealousy can make people do strange things,” Becca replied quietly. “I’ve never liked him, and I wouldn’t put it past him to have done something like this. Otherwise why would he have been near Mark’s apartment at the time of the fire?”

Bucky’s head was spinning. “I think I need some time to process this,” he said quietly. 

“Sure. Of course, you’ll be coming back to Indiana with me,” Becca said briskly, and Bucky gave her a panicked look. 

“Becca…”

“No, Bucky. It’s time to come home to your family and your pack. Here’s the name of the hotel I’m staying at,” she said, handing him a small card. “Come and find me tomorrow and we’ll arrange for you to come home.”

Bucky nodded numbly, and followed her to the door. When she had left, after enveloping him in a tight hug, he went back through to the living room, where Steve was sitting with his head in his hands, his whole demeanor one of defeat. 

“Steve?”

“I guess that’s it, then,” Steve said quietly, trying to smile. “You’ll go back to your life in Indiana.”

“Steve…” Bucky’s eyes widened. 

“It’s okay. I should have known I wouldn’t be able to keep you.” Steve shrugged, smiling, although his eyes were hollow. “I guess this is best for you.” Steve got up and kissed Bucky softly, and it felt like goodbye. “I’ll get you a spare pair of shoes for you to wear back to your apartment.”

Bucky wasn’t sure how got back to his own apartment, but as soon as he was in the door he slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands, sobs wracking his whole body. It felt like the end of everything. 

***

Steve hadn’t answered any of his calls for two days, and Bucky was starting to worry. 

“What are you doing?” Becca asked, picking up her bag as their gate was called as being ready to board. 

“Nothing,” Bucky replied dully. “Nothing.”

The plane ride was uneventful, and his parents met them in arrivals. They fell on Bucky as he reached them, kissing and hugging him to within an inch of his life. 

“My darling boy,” his mom sobbed. “My darling, darling boy. I can’t believe it. Brock has been arrested on suspicion of causing the fire that killed Mark. Apparently they found the same accelerant in his garden shed. He’s not even being released on bail.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky managed. 

“But you’re home now, and that’s the most important thing,” his dad said, eyes wet and bright. 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, his thoughts hundreds of miles away with a blond haired, blue eyed werewolf. “Yeah.”

***

“Snap out of it.”

Steve looked up from the table where he’d been sketching to see Natasha standing above him, smiling kindly. 

“He obviously wasn’t worth it in the first place,” she continued, sitting opposite him. They were in his favorite cafe, which was probably how she’d found him. 

“That’s the thing, though,” Steve said quietly. “He was worth it. He was worth everything. He just didn’t feel the same way about me.”

Natasha frowned. “I’m sorry, Steve. I really thought you two would… but anyway. Have you heard from him?”

Steve shrugged. “He tried a couple of times.”

“But you never picked up. You’re an idiot,” Natasha told him with find exasperation. 

“He’s been gone for a month, Natasha. He’s not coming back. He’s back with his family, his own pack, now. I guess I was just a convenient distraction.” He snorted derisively. “So much for love.”

Natasha’s gaze turned sympathetic. “I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“It is what it is.” The last full moon had been the hardest. His wolf had been missing his mate, and he’d spent the whole night curled under a tree, refusing to follow the pack. “I’ll get over him eventually.”

“I hope so.” Natasha squeezed his hand, then stood. “Anyway, I’d better go. Sam and I are having a lunch date.”

“I love that you two still go out on dates,” Steve said with a small, wistful smile. 

“Sap. I’ll call you later?”

Steve nodded, and Natasha left. He went back to his sketching, but his concentration had flown and he gave up with a frustrated sigh before packing up and heading back to his apartment. 

As he approached the outer door, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the step, and he stopped dead in his tracks. The figure looked up, uncertainty written all over his face. 

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said quietly, and Steve took a deep, fortifying breath. 

“Hi.”

“You didn’t answer my calls,” Bucky said, frowning, “and there were things that needed to be said that I didn’t want to send in a message.”

Steve sighed. “You’d better come in.” He didn’t wait to see if Bucky was following, but when he unlocked the door of his apartment Bucky was right behind him. Bucky sat on Steve’s sofa, but when Steve sat on one of the chairs, Bucky squirmed uncomfortably. 

After a few moments of silence, Steve frowned. “You said that there were things you needed to say?”

“Yeah. Um. So Brock was arrested for setting the fire that killed Mark.” Steve’s eyes widened. “Yeah. The pack welcomed me back, which was great, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I missed you so much and…” Bucky looked down at his hands. “I’m coming back to New York to stay, and if you’ll have me back…”

Steve’s heart thudded in his chest. “What about all your family and friends?” he croaked, his voice failing him. 

“They understood when I told them I’d fallen in love with the most amazing guy, and that he and his pack had accepted me without question. That I _ could _ live without him, but it wasn’t something I wanted to do—ever, if I could help it.” He looked up at Steve, his expression nervously hopeful, hands twisting together, and Steve melted. He shifted onto the sofa, and cupped Bucky’s cheek in his palm. 

“I’d love for you to stay,” Steve said softly, and kissed him. 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s mouth, and Steve smiled. 

“Then stay forever.”


End file.
